Marauders In Love
by brittanyybeth
Summary: Marauders Era Post Hogwarts AU: The Marauder's have just finished their seventh year & Sirius Black has woken up from a long night after a party to find he has accidentally shagged one of their best friends. Lucius Malfoy's younger sister, Katherine Malfoy.


Sirius Black woke up with a smile on his face, reminiscing about the party he had hosted last night. His long body was sprawled across his bed as he thought _the best perk of hosting a party at your own manor had to be the fact that when you pass out its in your own king sized bed_.

James, he was sure, was probably in Regulus' old room across the hall still dead asleep. He turned his head slightly and examined the clock on his bedside table. "TOO EARLY!" it read. He chuckled a little, once again thankful that his clock knew him all too well.

He had just decided to go back to bed for awhile when he felt something shift in his bed. He swore in his head thinking _if Peter got scared and somehow ended up in my bed I'll set out rat traps…_But then, as he scooted closer to this mysterious figure he saw a long mane of shimmery dark black hair.

He sighed with relief _at least it's a girl._ She stirred a little bit and thought _maybe she'll leave and I won't have to deal with the awkward 'oh so I guess we shagged?' conversation._Sirius wasn't a womanizing jerk as most thought, but in these situations he felt it was best to just end the encounter as least awkwardly as possible.

As he saw the side of her face for the first time he started. She had a well-defined facial structure and impeccably flawless skin. She had dark dramatic eyelashes and a perfectly proportioned nose. The bone structure was unmistakable. He was in bed with Lucius Malfoy's younger sister; his best friend Katie.

Katherine had been friends with the Marauders since they had potions with the Slytherins their first year. Sirius and James were predisposed not to like her immediately because as soon as they chose partners she had went to sit with Snivellus, who was unfortunately, right next to them.

Just as James and Sirius had decided to prank the Slytherins they heard Snape arguing with the girl. "But Katie you should be _proud_ to be a Malfoy. Lucius is Head Boy!" The girl scoffed. "You actually think I want the first thing people see when they look at me to be him? I don't think so." Snape was not to be deterred. "But your beautiful blonde hair Katie!" She laughed, "I like it black."

Sirius, having noticed how pretty the girl was initially, and then having been disgusted to find out she was a Malfoy, was now back on track with his original train of thought. He mustered up his most suave voice and flipped his hair a little. "Oh you like it black do you? Well I'm Black. Sirius Black."

James erupted with laughter from beside him. Snape looked disgusted. The girl however, looked amused. "Charming. Black very charming." Sirius was encouraged now. "Yes, you are charming aren't you?" he said with a small wink. She laughed "Oh this year is going to be fun isn't it" as she turned back to her cauldron with Snape.

Sirius went back over to James. James looked a mixture of amused and impressed. "A Malfoy, Sirius? Really? Sirius shrugged, "She dyed her hair so she wouldn't look like one. I mean hey, I'm a Black and I don't like that very much. Can't blame her for being _pureblood_." He said it with a mock shiver as a pureblood would say the world "half-blood." James smiled "Alright mate well best of luck to you."

At the end of class as everyone gathered their supplies and left Sirius hung back. He was watching Katherine. Professor Slughorn was deep in conversation with her about her potion. "Excellent work really Miss. Malfoy! I say, I haven't seen work like this since Lucius! I daresay you are two peas in a pod." He said all of this with a chuckle.

She politely replied "I'm afraid not, he seems to toe the line a bit more than me. I already have a detention, and naturally he's horrified." Slughorn found this immensely amusing. "Yes yes well trouble is a bit fun sometimes! Let me know if you need _anything_ dear. You're a joy."

As she turned from him to walk away she made a repulsed look as though she might gag. Sirius smiled. He was in love. A Slytherin who hated other Slytherins. Hated being a pureblood. Hated Slytherin teachers. Hated her snooty brother. Hated rules. He was going to marry this girl, he was sure of it.

"Hey Malfoy!" He called, as she gathered her things. She raised an eyebrow. "Hey _Black_" she said with mock disdain. Sirius laughed somewhat nervously. "I never got your name and seeing as I've already given you mine I figured it was polite to ask." She smiled "A Black? Don't you belong in Slytherin?"

He smiled back "A Malfoy that breaks the rules? Don't you belong in Gryffindor? Her laugh sounded like music. "Alright then Black you're okay.. It's Katherine." He grinned. "Alright then Katie, I'll see you around." He turned with a wink and left.

She stood there marveling at how one could be so arrogant and charming and gorgeous and clever all at once. That was when they became friends; and friends they were, through all seven years.

Sirius thought for a moment. _Katie.. well I can't say I haven't thought about it. But I always saw her as more than just another girl I would__shag. Well seeing as I already have I should make the most of it._

He scooted towards to her sleeping figure and wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her closer. He drifted off to sleep with the pleasant smell of her hair on his mind.

Katherine Malfoy woke with a start. _Shit its morning? I should be home right now. UGH._ Her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room she was in as she recalled the events of the night before.

She and James Potter had gone over to their friend Sirius Black's house for an end of the year party. They had all just come home from their seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Sirius had decided that his empty manor would be the best place for a party.

His parents were somewhere in the French countryside for summer and he was taking full advantage of it. Almost all of the Gryffindors Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs in their year had been there and they had drank firewhisky until early in the morning.

Katherine strained to remember when they had gone to bed. She remembered Peter passing out somewhere downstairs around eleven, and Remus retiring to bed at midnight. James and Sirius and she had been up far past then, though.

She shrugged it off. _Never the mind. I have to be home before Lucius arrives with Narcissa. Damn family functions.._ She shifted slightly and was shocked to find a pair of hands wrapped around her waist. She closed her eyes with horror for a moment.

_Who am I in bed with!_ This was not typical behavior of her so she slid his hands away from her and slowly and quietly crept out of bed. She turned to look at the boy she had obviously shagged the night before. Sirius.

_Bloody hell. No no no no no. This is BAD. This is very very bad. Well, maybe he doesn't remember. Maybe he'll wake up and have no clue. Okay, yes that's best. Just leave right now and never speak of it again? Yes._

She hurriedly got dressed and gathered her things and then finally crept down to the Black Manor living room where she found the fireplace. "Malfoy Manor!" she cried as she flung floo into the fireplace. With a whirl of green flames she was gone.

Sirius woke up some time later to find his bed empty. He was surprised to find that he was actually really disappointed. Lonely. For the first time he had wanted a girl to stay. He wanted to play with her hair, and to cuddle with her in the morning, and to talk to her.

What was he becoming? An honest man! He laughed at the thought. No it was just that he felt bad he had shagged his best friend. Or was it? He wasn't sure. But he knew he had to talk to her about it.

James knocked on the door several times, quite obnoxiously. "Ohhh Padfoot! Wake up you old scalawag! He surveyed the room and his eyes found a pair of bright red panties on the nightstand. "OHO! You _are_quite the scalawag aren't you! Who've you shagged this time mate! They've seem to have left their knickers here.."

Sirius jumped up and grabbed them off his nightstand. Not that he thought James knew what Katie's knickers looked like but he sure wasn't taking that chance and he wasn't ready to talk about what had happened.

"Oh, hm, did I?" He tried, hoping James would accept that as a decent answer. James shrugged. "Who knows? Those could've been there forever." He winked. Sirius' bark like laughter filled the room.

"All too true Prongs." James pulled back the covers on Sirius' bed. "Up you get. We need to get some breakfast!" Sirius grumbled "fine, alright" and hastily stowed the knickers in his night stand drawer. He would have to talk to Katie later it appeared.


End file.
